


Sightseeing Tokyo

by irishbandlover23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, trying to be cool but failing miserably Oikawa and Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishbandlover23/pseuds/irishbandlover23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Akaashi spend a day out with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, when they suddenly see something strange (and Bokuto and Oikawa decide to investigate, with some success).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smooth Like the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the 2016 HQ Rarepair Exchange! This is for the lovely Nat, who asked for ot4 cuddling.  
> Lots of thanks to my beta friend highnoonearlydolor!

Bokuto and Akaashi were sitting in a booth towards the back of a coffee shop, waiting for Oikawa and Iwaizumi to arrive from their tour of the University of Tokyo. Bokuto was fidgeting in his seat, irritating Akaashi. Akaashi sighed as Bokuto crossed his legs and began tapping the table with his fingers. As Akaashi looked out the window, his eyes widened in happiness and he excitedly murmured, "They're here."

Bokuto froze, before smiling and jumping up. He pumped his fists in the air, and yelled out a "Yes!"

"Quiet down, Bokuto. You're not the only one here," Akaashi hissed.

Bokuto sheepishly smiled, and quietly sat down after apologizing to the shop's customers. "I can't help it! It's been too long."

Akaashi grabbed his hand, and smiled. "I know. Here they come."

Oikawa and Iwaizumi entered the shop, and headed straight to the counter to order. Akaashi couldn't blame them; it was chilly outside. However, Bokuto sighed loudly, disappointed that Oikawa and Iwaizumi didn’t meet them immediately. Thankfully, Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s orders were served quickly, and they quickly joined them. Oikawa slid next to Akaashi, while Iwaizumi calmly sat next to Bokuto. Oikawa smiled at his companions and commented, "It's freezing! At least I have you to warm me up," he said as he leaned his head on Akaashi's shoulder. Bokuto, not to be outdone by Oikawa's display of affection, placed his arm around Iwaizumi, while smiling at Oikawa. Iwaizumi and Akaashi gave each other a pointed glance, as if saying  _ It's begun. The intense public displays of affection competition. _

After taking a warm sip of his coffee, Iwaizumi commented, "I'm surprised you agreed to this so quickly." He curiously looked at Bokuto, "Aren't you guys busy training?"

Bokuto shook his head, and said, "Who needs practice? I am the ace!"

Akaashi dryly replied, "Hey, ace, tell them what you had in mind."

Oikawa, who had been silent until then, perked up and said, "Ohhh, what? Does it involve you, me, and a bed?"

Akaashi snorted, Iwaizumi face-palmed, and Bokuto laughed.

"Do you see what I have to suffer through?" Iwaizumi painfully said.

Akaashi glanced at Bokuto and then gave him a sympathetic glance. "More than you know. But," he looked at Bokuto, "you don't exactly mind it."

Oikawa pouted. "In all seriousness, what did you have in mind?"

Bokuto pointed at Oikawa. "You and me against the world!" Seeing Akaashi's face, he quickly added, "Er, against Akaashi and Iwaizumi."

Iwaizumi took a sip of his drink, and then said, "You mean a setter swap?"

Akaashi said, "An  _ ace _ swap."

Oikawa laughed at Akaashi's reply. "It's the same thing, Akaashi. I'm fine with it;” his eyes darkened with excitement, “this could be fun."

Iwaizumi slyly added, "Getting ready for future games with Bokuto, eh?"

Oikawa smirked. "I don't need to be ready; I've  _ been _ ready."

Iwaizumi chuckled and added, "Was that supposed to be a smooth pick-up line? Because you failed. Miserably."

"Apparently he didn't." Akaashi said as he nodded towards Bokuto, who had a dreamy look on his face.

Bokuto looked at Oikawa, then at Akaashi, and finally at Iwaizumi. He smiled while he scratched the back of his head. "Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?"

"It's just you," Akaashi said. However, before Bokuto could begin to pout, he added, "But let's get out of here."

Oikawa and Iwaizumi quickly finished their drinks and got up to throw the cups away. Meanwhile, Akaashi and Bokuto were putting on their coats and scarves. When the four of them were ready, they got up and slowly squeezed past the crowded tables and line. The bell tinkled as they went out. Oikawa quickly grabbed Bokuto's hand and twined their fingers together. "Lead the way, my favorite owl."

Bokuto began walking with Oikawa, quickly leaving behind Iwaizumi and Akaashi. Akaashi sighed. "Luckily, I know where they're going, so we're good."

Iwaizumi laughed. "They're so energetic,  _ all _ the time."

Akaashi bumped Iwaizumi's shoulder. "But it's why we love them."

Iwaizumi smiled at Akaashi. "Can't argue there."

They continued walking towards the park, but groaned when they saw that Bokuto and Oikawa were in the middle of the sidewalk, staring across the street. Iwaizumi glowered. "Oi, you're blocking the way!"

Oikawa was pale, but his eyes were wide. "Iwa-chan..."

Bokuto, too, was wide-eyed. "Is that... Kuroo?"

Akaashi and Iwaizumi stared at each other in confusion. "Where?"

Oikawa and Bokuto each grabbed Akaashi's and Iwaizumi's hands. Bokuto and Oikawa pulled Akaashi and Iwaizumi along as they evaded people—Akaashi and Iwaizumi quickly apologizing to the people they passed—and jogged towards the direction Kuroo was heading. Oikawa and Bokuto suddenly stopped and hid behind a corner.

Akaashi said, "It's Kuroo. So what, Bokuto?"

"It's Kuroo  _ with _ Refreshing-kun!"

"Refreshing-kun?" asked Akaashi in confusion.

Iwaizumi explained, "He means Suga-san, from Karasuno."

Akaashi's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Ahhhhh.” He  feigned nonchalance. “So?"

Bokuto raised his hands in exasperation. "So? So? So they're on a date!"

Akaashi's eyes glimmered with curiosity. " _ Seriously _ ?"

Iwaizumi, ever the voice of reason, said, "We don't know that for sure, though."

Oikawa groaned. "Look at them! They're walking way too close. And those clothes! They're way too nice for a simple hang out!" On closer inspection, Kuroo was dressed nicer than usual. He was wearing a black cardigan with a red scarf, and had on tight, brown pants. Suga had on a thicker, light-brown jacket, and had on a blue beanie hat, with black skinny jeans and some nice black shoes. He was laughing at something Kuroo said and he leaned towards Kuroo to tell him something.

"I love you."

"My place. Now."

He crooned, "Oh, you naughty boy."

Akaashi slapped Oikawa's and Bokuto's heads. "Quit making things up, you two."

Iwaizumi was laughing, partly at their shenanigans, partly at the ridiculous notion of Sugawara engaging in dirty talk.

Akaashi continued, and pulled out his phone. "In any case, we can find out the real answer."

"Hey! Who are you calling?" Bokuto asked slightly hysterically.

Akaashi looked at his companions, and smirked. "Kenma-san." He held up his fingers in silence. "Hey, sorry to bother you, Kenma-san."

Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Bokuto leaned in close to Akaashi, wanting to catch the conversation in its entirety.

A faint, smooth, voice.  _ Don't worry. I wasn't busy. _

"Are you with Kuroo-san right now?"

A pause and then a slow,  _ No, why? _

Bokuto hooted in celebration.  _ What was that? _

Akaashi sighed. "Just Bokuto-san being himself."

Kenma, astute as always, sighed.  _ Did he see Kuroo with Sugawara-san? _

Akaashi replied, "Yeah, sorry."

_ It was a dare, you know. _

"Wait, what?"

A long sigh.  _ Honestly, if you want to find out, ask Karasuno. I got to go, my game's about to start. _ He abruptly hung up.

Akaashi put his phone in his pocket, "He hung up. Said it was a dare."

Oikawa gasped and placed a hand on his chest. "No way!" He shook his head. "That's not a dare. It's the real thing! I know it."

Iwaizumi pulled his phone out, sent a text, and put his phone back in his pocket. "In any case, let's go to the park."

Bokuto shook his head. "We're following them until we figure this out."

Oikawa nodded.

Akaashi shrugged.

Iwaizumi sighed in resignation. "Fine. But no interfering." Bokuto and Oikawa energetically began tailing Suga and Kuroo while Akaashi and Iwaizumi followed at a slower pace. 

Akaashi said, "I'm curious. Not as much as them, but I still want to know."

Iwaizumi's phone vibrated. He took it out, and while looking at his phone, said, "Me too. Well, let's see." He opened up a text, clicked on a link, placed the phone near his ear and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hey, Daichi-san, is Suga going out with Kuroo?"

All Akaashi heard was a yelp, and then some quick words.

"I know things." Iwaizumi sighed. "Look, if you don't want whatever it is they're doing to be ruined, you better spill."

A long pause, followed by a short, but precise explanation.

Iwaizumi nodded, hmmed, and said okay a lot.

"Alright, well now  _ that's _ a story. Thanks, I'll make sure to tell them. See you." He hung up, and looked at Akaashi. "Let's get that troublesome duo."

They picked up their pace, and they each grabbed one person—Akaashi grabbed Oikawa, Iwaizumi grabbed Bokuto. "Let's go to the riverbank, you two."

They whined like little children. Iwaizumi lightly glared at them. "I've got a story to tell you." They looked at Iwaizumi, looks of comprehension dawning on their faces, smiled in anticipation, and finally began walking towards the park.

After finally arriving their destination, the four of them laid down near the grassy area near the riverbank. It was a relatively secluded area, where they could relax and enjoy each others’ company without the interruption of children or other adults.

Iwaizumi cleared his throat. "They're dating."

Bokuto whistled, Oikawa clapped, Akaashi raised his eyebrows.

Oikawa asked, "How do you know?"

"Because I, unlike you, still talk to Kageyama." Oikawa pouted. "He gave me Daichi-san's number, and I managed to get the truth out of him."

Akaashi said, "Did he tell you how it started?"

Iwaizumi nodded. "He said it started out as a dare, but that unexpectedly Suga-san and Kuroo-san hit it off. They're still a relatively new couple, which is why, he pointedly looked at Oikawa and Bokuto.. “He asked us to not interfere."  They both shrugged with angelic smiles on their faces.

Iwaizumi glowered, but then smirked. He turned towards Akaashi, slowly cupped his cheek, leaned in and gave him a slow kiss. Oikawa spluttered, while Bokuto whined. After the drawn out but marvelous kiss, Akaashi opened his eyes slowly, and smiled gently.

Oikawa pouted. "No fair! I've been wanting to do that  _ all day _ , Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi laughed. "Well, what have you been waiting for? Your loss." He raised his eyebrows suggestively as he looked back at Akaashi. "My gain."

Bokuto, a man of actions rather than words, grabbed Oikawa by his scarf and pulled him on top of him. Oikawa yelped in surprise as Bokuto kissed him on the cheek, and seeing Oikawa blushing, he laughed. "You are so cute." 

Oikawa hid his face in Bokuto's jacket. He garbled out a "Shut up!" which set the other three off in laughter.

Oikawa poked his head out, and pouted. "I don't deserve this."

Akaashi reached out and began threading his fingers through Oikawa's silky hair. “It’s so soft,” Akaashi commented.

Iwaizumi chuckled. “With the amount of care he puts into it? I hope so.” 

Iwaizumi slowly sat up, and crawled towards Bokuto’s other side. He placed his head on Bokuto’s shoulder and grabbed Oikawa’s hand. “I don’t mind it though. His hair is great,” he said as he joined Akaashi in touching Oikawa's hair. Oikawa, who still had his face pressed into Bokuto’s side, slowly lifted his head. He kissed Bokuto on the mouth, and wrapped his arms around him. Despite their boisterous natures, both Oikawa and Bokuto were surprisingly quiet as they kissed and explored each other. Breaking apart for air, Bokuto sighed in happiness. “I missed this.”

Iwaizumi leaned up and kissed Bokuto on the cheek. “So did we.” Oikawa grabbed Akaashi, and tugged him closer. Putting up no resistance, Akaashi leaned closer to Oikawa. “Your turn,” he said as he closed the gap between them. Akaashi sighed in pleasure and began kissing Oikawa with fervor. Akaashi broke apart and began peppering Oikawa’s neck with kisses. Oikawa moaned, and dragged Akaashi back up. “You tease.” Akaashi smiled. “Well I can’t blame you; I missed you too.”

Oikawa slid off Bokuto and placed himself between Akaashi and Bokuto. He cuddled into Bokuto, and Akaashi spooned Oikawa from behind. On Bokuto's other side, Iwaizumi reached out and threaded his fingers with Akaashi's.

They remained in silence, occasionally kissing whomever they could reach. Amidst sighs of pleasure, Bokuto said, "I'll miss you two."

Oikawa groaned. "I know. I'm glad we're going to be closer once we graduate."

Iwaizumi sighed. "Yeah, but still. It'll be weird, not seeing Oikawa everyday."

Akaashi added, "We will make it work, you know."

"I'm not doubting that. This," he motioned towards them, "Is worth it."

Bokuto wore a soft smile, full of happiness. "Definitely."


	2. Crows and Cats Mix and Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What were Kuroo and Suga doing together, anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta highnoonearlydolor!

"Think they've stopped following us yet?"

Suga laughed, but nodded. "Definitely." He shook his head, "They're incredibly obvious."

Kuroo huffed out a laugh. "Well, subtlety has never been Bokuto's strong point."

Suga reached out and held Kuroo's hand. "Where to?" he said looking straight ahead.

Kuroo smirked. "My place."

Suga's eyes widened. "R-Really?" he breathed.

Kuroo squeezed his hand, and shook his head. "I'm joking! The cinema. Let's start this slow, Suga.” Kuroo stopped to brush Suga’s cheek. “I don't want to mess this up."

Suga smiled up at him. "Smooth. Thanks, Kuroo."

Kuroo looked at his watch. "We've got just enough time to catch that new horror movie if we run." Suga stopped. "What's wrong?" Kuroo asked. 

Suga laughed lightly. He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged while giving him a bashful smile. "I don't really like horror movies."

Kuroo's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Suga nodded. "Daichi thought it would be hilarious to watch a scary movie in the middle of the night, which was fine. But, he proceeded to scare me throughout the night.  _ That _ was terrifying." He shivered, and shook his head. "Never again."

Kuroo hugged Suga, and placed his hands on Suga's back. He pressed a kiss on his beauty mark. "Don't worry;” Kuroo grinned wolfishly “we'll get him back for that."

Suga trembled with laughter in Kuroo's arms. "Kuroo, no. That happened years ago."

Kuroo grin turned into a goofy grin. He shrugged. "Yeah, well, it doesn't really matter."

Suga attempted to glare at Kuroo. "You two are supposed to be friends."

Kuroo chuckled darkly. "What's a friendship between captains without a bit of  _ fun _ ?" Fun, of course, meaning evil pranks and petty rivalries.

Suga leaned up on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss on Kuroo's cheek. Suga smiled sweetly at the slight blush that bloomed on Kuroo’s cheek. Suga innocently said, "That's the last one you'll get from me if you don't get along with Daichi."

Kuroo gaped. "That's not fair, Suga!"

Suga smiled angelically. "Who said anything about being fair?"

Kuroo pouted. "You sly, silver-haired fox!" Suga let out a small giggle. Kuroo dramatically sighed and said, "Well, I  _ guess _ we can try to get along." Suga smiled widely. "But," Kuroo continued, "I will get him back for scaring you."

Suga laughed. "I'll help you."

"There's a lot of things I don't know about you, Suga." Kuroo pinched Suga's cheek. "I'm sure I'll have a lot of fun figuring you out."

Suga placed his hand on Kuroo's cheek, and leaned up to place a chaste kiss on the mouth. Parting, Suga gently said, "Good. I'm looking forward to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun! I appreciate reviews!

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing for the HQ fandom, so I really tried my best to keep them in character! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!


End file.
